<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fucking Destiny by LillianSoda1152</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559421">My Fucking Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152'>LillianSoda1152</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>時間線：微量&lt;父像映畫&gt;<br/>&lt;王之死&gt;<br/>&lt;昨日Yesterday&gt;<br/>&lt;未竟的事業&gt;</p>
<p>感謝Dawnleft不覺寒老師的&lt;安眠藥&gt;<br/>Danzazalord丹薩老師的&lt;Left in Memories&gt;和&lt;Before the End&gt;<br/>這幾篇文章的時間架構我都有使用。</p>
<p>大家好這裡是汽水，這篇處理了快三個月終於好了，這是這個系列的第一章，之後會持續更新更多基金會CP向的創作，還請等待，因為汽水要大考所以速度和數量不會特別多，明年五月之後可以開始高產大概一個月。</p>
<p>希望你喜歡我的作品，可以追蹤我的Facebook來看更多相關的東西。<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Lillansoda1552</p>
<p>也希望這篇文章能讓你感到CKC這對CP的好與刀，謝謝看到這裡的所有人。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Fucking Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>Glass並不因自己是基金會首席心理學家而自滿，但他同樣不認為自己的意見和診斷是毫無參考價值的。</p>
<p>而當他依舊帶著那若隱若現的自信坐上那張屬於他的辦公椅，不應該在這樣早的時間傳來的敲門聲讓他的背脊涼了一陣。</p>
<p>而通常這樣早會來敲門的人不是來自Bright的騷擾便是Kondraki過來要求藥量的增加，於是他嘆了一口氣然後起身打開電子門，然而出現在門前的人不是那樣輕浮的男人或彪形大漢。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>「......所以Draven是、」Glass吞了口口水，已經很久沒有在自己的診斷上感到疑惑的他顯得很緊張，看著Clef把他背上的那管溫徹斯特放下時他感到大事不妙，也開始有點後悔讓他把槍帶進自己辦公室，「不在他家?」</p>
<p>「豈止是單純的不在家，」Clef燦爛的笑容仍然是掛在他的臉上，「是被趕出去的，沒有理由的被趕回學校。」</p>
<p>他又嘆了口氣，Kondraki這傢伙一直都不懂甚麼叫潔身自愛，「你知道嗎、Glass，」Clef的身子前傾，沙發椅被擠壓出聲，「或許你該考慮不要再幫他開安眠藥了。」</p>
<p>他還沒提到的是在Kondraki家裡四散的酒瓶，還有濃厚的嘔吐味，或許那些便是波本威士忌和藥片的交叉產物。</p>
<p>
  <em>Kondraki把Draven趕回學校，說的好聽一點是不要讓他中斷學業，然而他只是不希望他的兒子要為了照顧他而煩心，也不想再讓他看到他因為夢魘而無法入眠的狼狽。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>也因為他不敢再看到Draven。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你有去看他?」Glass問，他又只是輕輕地點頭。</p>
<p>不像他。Glass想，大事真的不妙。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clef打從心底認為Kondraki只是會酒喝太多，於是當他接到Draven急忙打來的電話他並不是特別意外，但當他過去用探望的名義好不容易擠進他的公寓時他改觀了。</p>
<p>凌亂的客廳和一股濃濃的威士忌味，那是Clef不是特別喜歡的酒種──起碼他沒喝過幾次，也沒看過Kondraki喝幾次。當Kondraki一屁股躺回他的沙發椅時發出了不是很悅耳的摩擦聲，而隨之傳來的是酒瓶落地時的玻璃碰撞聲，「......嘿Kondraki、」Clef走向沙發並小心地避開地上的玻璃，沙發上的男人又翻了個身，「...閉嘴。」他用一句簡短的回答試圖想堵上來自Clef不算真實也不算虛偽的問候。</p>
<p>而Clef不是很樂意看到Kondraki這樣。</p>
<p>這會讓他感覺到一股發自內心的苦痛，無法改變任何事情的那種無力和無奈。儘管Kondraki只能算是他生命中的一個過客──好的那種，並且感情深厚──但是那種無法改變現狀的脫力感讓分明身為綠型的他感到從未有過的羞恥，曾經解決的任何事情似乎再也算不了甚麼。</p>
<p>──改變了自己，那為甚麼區區一個普通人類的心靈他連感動都不行?</p>
<p>所以在他辦完正事離開了Kondraki的公寓後他幫自己下了個目標，算是幫一輩子作惡多端的自己找了救贖的方式。</p>
<p>儘管他被稱作撒旦，畢竟他也還是人。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> 「那把柯爾特就這麼孤單的卡在他的沙發縫裡呢。」Clef算是打趣的說，雖然事實不只如此。</p>
<p>「...所以?」Glass小心翼翼的問著，一邊看著他低下了頭幽幽的嘆了口氣。</p>
<p>「保險是關的。」</p>
<p>Glass才發現自己誤診了。錯得離譜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>有時候他們會睡在一起，但通常都是因為他們倆其中一個心中突然生出了不該存在的夢魘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>當Clef主動跑來跟Kondraki說要一起休息時他還是挺意外的，不過一整天被文書處理和糟糕的人員問題折騰的頭痛不已的他還是沒有力氣拒絕他像是請求的意見，於是他還算體貼的拿了兩罐啤酒到Clef的宿舍，敲門並等待那張掛著柴郡貓笑容的臉從門後探出來。</p>
<p>「......」奇怪的是Clef並沒有來應門，而此時的空氣冰冷的像雪一樣，Kondraki打了個哆嗦。</p>
<p>他推了推門發現並沒有鎖，進門看到的是一片漆黑，於是伸手摸到了電燈開關。</p>
<p>按鍵被壓下時發出一聲清脆，Kondraki環視四周只發現擺得比Clef辦公室還要整齊的多的擺設，而在那張床上有皺成一團的被子。</p>
<p>和蜷縮成一團的Alto Clef。</p>
<p>Kondraki放下手中兩罐啤酒，他走向床鋪並坐在了床沿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>一張因為痛苦而猙獰的臉嘴裡朦朧之間似乎念著甚麼，而他的手緊緊抓著枕頭像是害怕失去甚麼一樣，逐漸染紅的被單說明著他正在流血，但是沒有理由。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>一道道傷口在他的身上留下彼岸的印記，紅艷的血花吐露著傷心記憶的味道，他想起了那砸在他身上的一切、他所要承擔的一切、他接受過的一切。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>他想起了在GOC一點也不好受的生活。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>他想起了Lily。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kondraki不知道發生了甚麼，但是看著Clef苦痛的表情讓他想起他曾經聽Clef說過自己是個綠型，是現實扭曲者。</p>
<p>他有些遲疑地把手伸了過去，輕輕覆在他扭曲的臉龐上，冒著冷汗的溫度讓Kondraki確認他真的不好過。</p>
<p>「......Alto、」他開口，另一道傷口卻硬生生的劈開了Clef的臉，摸到了另一陣溫熱才讓Kondraki意識到血的存在。</p>
<p>他心裡一驚，然後慌亂地思考要不要現在乾脆一點背著Clef到醫護室算了，當他正別過頭想的時候一隻手伸過來，像抓住救命浮木一樣的緊緊抓住他的手臂。</p>
<p>「......嘿、Konny、」勉勉強強擠出來的笑容和他臉上的鮮血一樣令人心疼，因為另一道閃電般的傷口擊中腹部的疼痛他又蜷縮得更緊。</p>
<p>
  <em>他金色的髮絲因為冷汗而垂貼在額前，幾抹艷紅像露水一樣掛在他眼下，因疼痛無法閉合的嘴模糊不清的吐出幾聲悶喘，他收緊了抓握，希望能重新找回和地心引力的默契。</em>
</p>
<p>Kondraki幾乎沒看過Clef這樣狼狽，而他也不希望看到。</p>
<p>當他因為各種事情而被煩到不可開交的時候總是有個最煩的傢伙會繼續擾亂他，但是他並不討厭。說真的，每次Clef又搞出了甚麼逼得Kondraki一定要離開他的工作崗位，回來時的結構性失憶總會讓他突然感到無事一身輕的暢快。但現在這樣虛弱無力的他會讓他看到另一個自己，無助而且可憐，儘管他根本不了解情況，現在他只希望Clef的樣子可以不要這麼痛苦。</p>
<p>他想到來自所有Clef的幫助，於是他想著那些算是恩典的所有，並且輕輕的給了他一個真實的擁抱。</p>
<p>「......!」受到突然碰觸的軀體顫了一下，Kondraki的臉跟著貼上了冰冷的鮮紅，他才發現傷口滿布在他全身，被輕柔抱住的Clef胡亂地動了幾下，然後慢慢的冷靜了下來。</p>
<p>一陣溫熱傳來，是他止不住的淚水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「......是這樣啊、」事後聽到他的解釋令Kondraki有點意外，雖然對Clef來說不是甚麼消息。</p>
<p>不需要的創傷會在意外的時間點隨著陳年記憶侵蝕他的精神，算是個老毛病吧。</p>
<p>「習慣了。」Clef還是神色自若地說著不存在的事實，他還以為沒人能識破。</p>
<p>「...個鬼，」他不屑的接話，「人類是不能習慣痛覺的不是嗎?」Kondraki邊說邊慎重而友好的拍了拍他的肩膀，「不管，我會來陪你。」</p>
<p>算是他絕對不會做的事情之一。Kondraki想，這是他幾件能夠回報和幫助Clef的小事了。然後他逕自起身離開了辦公室。</p>
<p>Clef在他離開後內心充斥著無限的，從來沒有特別感受到的一種陌生情感。</p>
<p>──感動，這幾乎不曾出現在他的生命中。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>又一次，在深夜他踏進了Kondraki的公寓裡，但這次不是因為他兒子急急忙忙把他叫過去。</p>
<p>是因為他擔心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>躡手躡腳地穿梭進Kondraki的房間，輕輕打開原本就沒鎖上的門，聽到那還算平穩的呼吸聲Clef總算是稍微放心一點，他伸手輕拍了兩下Kondraki讓他知道他來了，而Kondraki只是有點不滿的悶哼了兩下便把臉埋向枕堆繼續睡覺，Clef也躺上了床，還算安心的進入睡眠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>鮮紅順著光線流進了他的眼中，刺鼻而且刺眼，但他發不出聲音來。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>然後那個站在門前穿著全套戰鬥服的人麻木的向前，那個明明應要年輕耀眼的生命卻浴血如鳳凰的走近房間。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <b>Draven。</b> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他驚呼的時候已經太晚了。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「爸爸。」如死木槁灰的臉抽著嘴角說，殷紅還是一股股的流下，他感覺得到那些冰冷滴在他身上，像鐵鏽一般的氣味漫進了他混亂的腦海裡。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他很驚恐，這是他最不想看到的惡夢。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「我回來了。」</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「...咳、嗯──、!」一陣疼痛讓Clef嚇醒了，在他脖子上有股因為害怕正在強烈收緊的力量，危機意識提醒他再不掙脫就會死在這裡。</p>
<p>「...咳、Kon、!」他艱難的轉過頭，卻發現正用盡全力掐緊他脖子的人是Kondraki，腦袋裡異常冷靜的部分告訴他這絕對不是第一次他睡得這麼不安了。Clef試圖把掐緊的手指從他脖子上扳開，可惜他和Kondraki的力量差距實在有點大，俗話說有些病人在發病的時候力氣都會特別大就是這種痛苦吧。他感覺到那股像是試著抓住落入深淵的東西那般害怕恐懼的抓握確實的收緊，Clef只好動用格鬥技巧在不傷到他的前提下用點力氣踢了Kondraki一下，在緊張的枕邊人因為痛感而逐漸恢復意識時他箝制住Kondraki的手，把他整個人壓制住以防他再亂來。</p>
<p>「Kon、!你聽的到我嗎、你他媽的醒醒!」他使點勁搖動Kondrak試著讓他醒來，但是只有微睜的翠綠雙眼迷濛而驚恐，再次閉上時Clef知道他又被自己的責任感和恐懼拖回了淵藪。</p>
<p>Clef覺得很不妙。他知道Kondraki的老毛病，他知道他老是睡不好，他知道他總是不願意乖乖地吃下安眠藥睡覺，他知道他的精神狀況糟到不行，他知道安眠藥常常被他拿來配酒下肚。</p>
<p>他知道他不想活著。</p>
<p>「你聽我說、!Kondraki，你的一切、你愛的人，<strong><b>Draven還在，世界還在，基金會還在，我也還在、你也還在、!</b></strong>」幾乎快要聲嘶力竭，他貼緊了Kondraki的耳畔，「拜託你、現在他媽沒什麼好怕的，你醒醒啊、!」</p>
<p><strong><b>「現在有我陪在你旁邊，你不用再害怕了、!」</b></strong>他抓緊了Kondraki的手，誠心的希望他不要在半路上咬緊自己的舌頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「...!」Kondraki倏的睜開了眼，瞳孔逐漸因為放鬆而撐大，「...Clef、」他只知道噩夢剛剛敲進他的腦門，而下意識的抓握卻差點讓Clef窒息這件事他根本毫無印象。</p>
<p>「......太好了，」這句話他說的很細微。Clef放開了幾乎要抓出瘀血的手臂，然後鬆了一口氣的跌坐在Kondraki一旁的空位，「......你還睡得著嗎?」他因為剛才的施力在旁輕輕喘息著，撇頭看了一下床頭放著的電子鐘。</p>
<p>凌晨四點。他想。</p>
<p>「......我不知道、」Kondraki把手放到臉上。他不知道剛剛有什麼事，只知道自己因為恐懼讓冷汗濡濕了自己的臉頰，觸及一片冰涼，「...我剛才、」</p>
<p>「沒事，你剛才只是睡相不好，差點把我壓死，」Clef幫他重新拉好了被子，像什麼事都沒有發生一樣的拍了拍Kondraki的臉頰，「你應該還沒睡夠，繼續睡吧。」</p>
<p>語畢他也躺了回去，「...我會在這裡。」</p>
<p>希望Kondraki不要再做惡夢了。他想。他愛著的人總不能在半夜時咬斷自己的舌頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>在他毫不猶豫地開槍後，他以為他的遺言不能左右他太久。</p>
<p>才怪。</p>
<p>當他舉起Kondraki還給他的霰彈槍時他沒有猶豫，因為他以為他會和Kondraki一樣死在這裡。</p>
<p>他以為Kondraki會痛痛快快的用比他精準的多的手槍槍法給他終結，他才放心的、準確地讓這個男人死於槍殺。</p>
<p>
  <em>「我也在乎，Clef。我一直在乎。所以……這是我死前你應該知道的最後一件事。」</em>
</p>
<p>他以為Kondraki會一槍打進他的頭顱，讓他鮮血飛濺、腦漿四溢的和Kondraki一起倒地。</p>
<p>「...我也是，Kon。」</p>
<p>他脫下帽子給這個男人最後的一點尊敬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他可是Kondraki，被稱作踹飛之王和蝴蝶之王的Kondraki，是那個騎在682身上勇猛無懼的Kondraki，是那個O5們用盡心力想顛覆存在的Kondraki，是世界末日時名單上的那個人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是他<strong><b>愛著</b></strong>的<strong><b>Kondraki。</b></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他點火後一點溫熱在火焰的熱氣下氤氳的化成霧氣，一點微微細細的流熱在他的臉上竄動。</p>
<p>他哭了。</p>
<p>他知道自己為何而哭。</p>
<p>「......上次我為了這種蠢事掉下眼淚是什麼時候的事了呢、」他自言自語，不住流淌的淚水和他的表情、情緒一起在時空的裂口下皺縮，變的低沉傷痛。</p>
<p>「...我愛你，Kondraki。」Clef的手拭去了幾滴淚水，吐露出的是真心的話。「...我真的愛你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而他再也聽不到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在末日的永恆，美好的剎那。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>
  <em>在紅海的約定下最後一刻，他仍然想著他的名字。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>螢光綠的點點和黏液炸開了紛亂的現實，傷害了幾十個叫Jack Bright的生命。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「...交給你了，」他貼著相隔彼岸的一片薄薄的脆弱的卻又無比堅強的鏡面。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「Kondraki。」</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gears的神情一如既往的冰冷，微微顫動的下唇什麼都不說。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「...至少你告訴我，你當時有沒有感覺很難下手?」</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他希望眼前這位高大冷漠的男人還能擁有身為人最起碼的良知，就算他殺了自己愛人他只要能給點理由就能想辦法說服自己不去怪罪曾經還好好信任的朋友。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>像預期一樣不帶感情的冰冷呼吸照舊，他只得愣愣的、感傷地看著眼前漆黑空洞無感的雙眼。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他知道了會更好嗎?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>然後是無止盡的怪罪。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>為什麼我就是救不了他?</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>他模糊的伸出手，灰燼在背後有些熠熠的斑火飄散，像不謝的乾燥花。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「我的確是在乎啊，」淚水還在流淌，騙子已經連自己都無法相信。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「為什麼、?」</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他拿起那管溫徹斯特，他多希望裡面的子彈是最後一發，好讓他在了結自己時不用顧慮多出來的彈藥。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>「Kondraki，我試了這麼多遍啊。」</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>但是他並沒有朝著自己的腦門來個結實的一槍，他上車準備下一步，他的任務還沒結束。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他身為Alto Clef的尊嚴和使命在這條時間線內還沒凋零。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>為什麼就是救不了他?</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Clef知道自己得踏過千百個總是比他早離開世界的Kondraki的屍體，踏破每一條沒有他的時間線。</p>
<p>他試過了，試過不上千百遍。</p>
<p>就算他很珍惜有Kondraki在的時光，他和他交往，也和他做情人之間會幹的事情。</p>
<p>他知道自己永遠救不了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拿Gears那次做比方，在他匆匆滑進Gears辦公室前Kondraki手臂上那槍就是他開的，他以為一個不大不小不致命無傷大雅的槍傷可以停止他的動作。但沒有用。</p>
<p>算是他最努力試圖救他的一次吧。</p>
<p>在Jack那次他被擺了一道，但事後續發展他根本不清楚，只知道Kondraki會死。</p>
<p>這次也是一樣。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>「我試過了，Konny。」他握緊了方向盤，眼前映入的道路寬廣但沒有生機。</p>
<p>在古老的那抹微微視線裡已經扭曲到無法辨認的路途有點顛簸，幾把火焰──不，是某位無名之神。</p>
<p>所謂的概念，所謂的時間線。他猜想自己應該永遠沒辦法完全理解。</p>
<p>就像Kondraki在不只自身的所有消逝之後的那句你也在乎，還有Clef自己試過的每一次結果。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>「你們讓我做出來這些爛事，你們說這些是什麼解決之道?」他厲聲，淚水在淚腺後邊充匯，尚未在眼眶裡打轉。</p>
<p>Lament沒有說話，靜靜的在花前面是Clef的咆哮。</p>
<p>「可我信任過你。」這一句話感慨無奈，Lament看著眼前的綠型表情由激動轉為虛無。</p>
<p>是啊，這時他的人生本該美好，在拋去過去的一切後他本來可以在基金會這種鳥地方過上全新的日子，殊不知這三十年間上層的絕對利益要完結他所奢望的所有。</p>
<p>還好他從來沒喜歡過O5們。他想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以當那條束縛的銀鍊綑住他的身體時他沒有掙扎。</p>
<p>「...Light，Sophia Light，」他喃喃道，看著Sophia手上那把廚具刀在空中異常的閃光中映出絲絲縷縷駭人的寒光。</p>
<p>「你好，你殺了我的前男友，準備好去死吧。」她靠近，那張在幾個宇宙都差不了多少的臉熟悉的笑著。</p>
<p>雖然幾個對策在他的腦裡閃過，就像耶穌的聖光。</p>
<p>但是他覺得自己和耶穌有點嫌隙，所以他幽幽地嘆了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 「下一次晚些招募我加入。如果下一次我必須再一次做這些，別讓我認識任何人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他閉上了眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <b>然後太陽熄滅了。</b> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>然後他伸出手撈起那些思緒，點點滴滴像縷縷絲絲的縫衣線。</p>
<p>他知道又得再來，所以Alto Clef憶起了從前和未來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我還愛你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然後過去和未來的綠型重新打開宇宙的門，點起了燈。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>時間線：微量&lt;父像映畫&gt;<br/>&lt;王之死&gt;<br/>&lt;昨日Yesterday&gt;<br/>&lt;未竟的事業&gt;</p>
<p>感謝Dawnleft不覺寒老師的&lt;安眠藥&gt;<br/>Danzazalord丹薩老師的&lt;Left in Memories&gt;和&lt;Before the End&gt;<br/>這幾篇文章的時間架構我都有使用。</p>
<p>大家好這裡是汽水，這篇處理了快三個月終於好了，這是這個系列的第一章，之後會持續更新更多基金會CP向的創作，還請等待，因為汽水要大考所以速度和數量不會特別多，明年五月之後可以開始高產大概一個月。</p>
<p>希望你喜歡我的作品，可以追蹤我的Facebook來看更多相關的東西。<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Lillansoda1552</p>
<p>也希望這篇文章能讓你感到CKC這對CP的好與刀，謝謝看到這裡的所有人。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>